codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Future Soldier
Call of Duty: Future Soldier (stylized as CALL OF DUTY: FS, and also known as COD: FS, Future Soldier, or simply FS) is a new series in the Call of Duty franchise, and the twelfth developed by Infinity Ward. Call of Duty: Future Soldier uses an upgraded IW 9.0 engine, dubbed the "FS engine" instead of "IW 8.0" out of courtesy for Sledgehammer Games. Teaser trailers for Call of Duty: Future Soldier were released on Call of Duty's official YouTube channel. Each one revealed a different location: Rio, Chicago, Budapest, Moscow, and Pyongyang. Campaign Plot The game starts out in the year 2021, in the United States. Captain Ryan Bradford, the commander of a new special ops division, the Wolves, commands the most elite special operations force in the world. It takes place in North Korea, when a South Korean informant has been captured by the North Korean Army, and the wolves undergo in a mission with the South Korean Marines to free the informant. After that, the Taliban have aquired a Nuclear Weapon, and the wolves go and take it away while taking down the cell. At the same time, a coup has taken over China, lead by Commander Li Tu Yung, and have made an alliance with Russia, and the new Military Collation of the Middle East, known as the Middle Eastern Coalition. Later on, North Korea, Ghana, and Venezuela make alliances too. The game ends in the year 2028. Levels # The Informant # Nuclear Situation # Assault on Singapore # The Red Star # The Dragon # Evacuation # Flaming Dart # Havoc # Take Down # Invasion # Battle of Chicago # Operation Red Wing # Wolf Killer # Stealth Ops # Dawn of Evil # The Storm is Coming # Final Stand Part I # Final Stand Part II Multiplayer Factions # Wolves # Marines # Navy Seals # CIA # Special Air Service # Resistance # KSK # GIGN # FSK # GROM # UDT # SASR # Belgian Special Forces # Austrian Special Forces # Spetsnaz # PLA # NKPA # MEC # Taliban # Ghana # Venezuelan Military # Militia # Chechen Military # Mercenaries Weapons Assault Rifles: # M16A4 # M4A1 # ACR # XCR-L # MDR # HCAR # MK-14 # RFB # MR-C # SRSS Bulldog # L85A2 # FAMAS # AUG # FAL # SCAR-L # FNC # F2000 # ARX-160 # SIG-552 # CZ-805 # MSBS Radon # AK-103 # AK-12 # AN-94 # AEK-971 # A-91 # SKS # G36C # AG3F2 # HK-416 # XM8 # HK-33 # STG-44 # QBZ-95 # SAR-21 # K2 # LR-308 # Galil ACE # TAR-21 # G11 Submachine Guns # KAC-PDW # Vector # MAC-10 # PDR-C # Thompson # FMG-9 # MP5K # MP7A1 # UMP-45 # MPX # P90 # SCAR-PDW # CZ3A1 # MP9 # AUG-PARA # CBJ-MS # MX4 # 9A-91 # PP-19 Bizon # PP-2000 # As Val # OTs-14 # PPSh-41 # SR2M # Type 05 # Uzi # # Spectre